Along Came Elsa
by Regina Lana Reddington
Summary: Takes after the finale, Elsa freezes Regina's heart and only Robin can save her, will he or will he stay with Marian?


**That finally was the biggest bunch of bullshit I have ever witnessed on TV. I love the show but why couldn't they just let Regina be happy? But I guess we kind of had it coming.**

**This story brings in Elsa so it takes off from the finale.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**xx**

* * *

Elsa rises from the liquid from the vase and she starts to walk leaving in her wake a trail of ice. She walks like she is on a mission, to kill the one people who locked her in there all those years ago, Rumplestiltskin and Regina, she was going to find them and freeze their hearts like they froze hers all those years ago and made her become a witch with powers to turn things to ice.

Elsa hasn't learned how to properly use her powers yet; she looked around her and saw that she was in a whole different land. She started to panic and the ice spreads further when she steps, she starts to run the ice widens to the entire forest floor and the trees.

Regina is out of Granny's diner, until she feels a chill go through her. She stops and turns around. "Oh. My. God. Elsa?" She said cringing when she sees Elsa standing in front of her.

"Hello, Regina long time no see." Elsa said lifting her hand over Regina's heart.

"Yeah thirty years, what do you want?" Regina asked getting a little scared.

"Revenge, I'm going to freeze your heart so you can never hurt anyone again. The only way to thaw your heart is by an act of true love, and judging by the last time I saw you didn't have anyone to love you." Elsa said pushing her hand on Regina's heart. Regina gasped in surprise and pain when the ice crept into her heart. She didn't struggle or fight she just stood there and took her punishment. "You aren't even going to fight?"

"I deserve what you are giving me."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I have just lost the will to live is all, so if you are going to kill me just do it already." Regina said as she started to shiver.

"I'm not going to kill you but the ice in your heart surely will in time."

Elsa left Regina on the step of the diner. Snow opens the door and sees Regina clutching her heart and a sliver of her hair turns white. "Oh my, God Regina are you ok?" She said.

"Elsa, your daughter brought her back with them."

"Elsa? The ice queen?"

"Yes and she just froze my heart." Regina said as she stands up.

"Oh my, God why?"

"Because she wants revenge because Rumple and I put her in a vase 30 years ago and after seeing Robin and his wife together I thought why not let her ice kill me."

"Regina you can't give up, sure his wife is back but that doesn't mean that he will go back to her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have seen how close the two of you have grown and I think he might love you." Snow said.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up but I think I'm going to go home and live out the rest of my days stuffing my face with any and every piece of junk food I can find." Regina said as she turned around and walked away.

"How do we get rid the ice?"

"You can't only an act of true love can get rid of it." Regina walked home, she enters her house and goes straight to bed.

Snow enters the diner and walks over to Robin and Marian. "Hi, sorry to interrupt but Robin can I talk to you a sec?"

"Yeah sure." He gets out of the booth and follows Snow to the lobby. "What's up?"

"Have you heard of a woman named Elsa?" Snow asks.

"Yeah the queen who can turn anything to ice? What about her?"

"Well apparently Emma and Hook brought her back them and she froze Regina's heart."

"What? Why?"

"They have a complicated history and as revenge Elsa froze Regina's heart, she will turn to ice if _you_ don't do something."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, and you are her true love."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because my family is finally complete."

"Come on, I have seen the way you and Regina are together, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love her."

"I do love her but I love my wife."

"Robin if you don't she'll die, just think about it, but not too long she only has a couple of hours to live." Snow left Robin standing there in disbelief. He didn't know what to do, he loves his wife but Regina and him where just beginning a relationship that seemed to be right. He left the diner without talking at anyone he didn't know where he was going to go he just kept walking until he found himself at Regina's front door. He stood at the door for what seemed like hours.

He knocks, he doesn't get an answer. He knocks again still he gets no answer. He tries the door and was surprised that it was unlocked, he walked inside and ran into every room. "Regina?"

He kept calling her name but still got no answer so he ran upstairs to her bedroom. He flings the door open and sees her laying in her bed, shivering, her hair completely white and her fingers are beginning to turn to ice. "Regina?" She opens her eyes and begins to cry.

"What are you doing here?" She asks turning her back to him so he can't see her face when she cries.

"Snow told me what happened, why did you let Elsa freeze your heart without a fight?" He asks stroking her hair.

"Because I knew something like this would happen, everything was going to well for me. I finally found the one person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with, and Emma ruins it by bringing his wife back from the past." She said barely above a whisper.

"Look she might be back but that doesn't mean I love her the same way anymore, I told you that I accepted her death a long time ago and now I moved on, with you. Sure I was shocked that she was there in front of me. I will always love her because she is Roland's mother but I love you more. Please turn back around so I can save your life." He said stroking her arm lovingly.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do, have since the day I met you." He said. "I kind of like you with white hair."

"Why because it makes me look old?"

"Actually the exact opposite. Plus the white suits you." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly her bedroom door busts open and Marian is standing in the door way.

"Robin what are you doing?" She asks as she takes in the scene before her.

"I'm sorry Marian I will always love you but I love Regina more." He said as leaned down to kiss Regina, but Marian rips him off the bed and drags him out of the room. "Marian she'll die."

"She kept me locked in a dungeon and she was going to kill me." Marian said.

"I know but Regina and I have grown very close I have fallen in love with her, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not losing you to the Evil Queen." She said as she took out a knife and she goes to plunge it into Robin's heart before Regina steps in front of him, as the blade makes contact with Regina's heart the blade shatters into a million pieces as the ice completely takes over her body and is a statue.

Robin opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Regina covered in ice. "Regina?! No, no, no, I'm so sorry." He cries out as he wraps his arms around her waist and starts to cry.

Marian watches her husband cry for the Evil Queen, she scoffs and walks away from the scene before her.

Robin continues to cry, and doesn't notice that she is starting to thaw from the heart out. When the ice thaws, she crouches down to Robin's level.

"Hi." She said taking his face in her hands.

"Regina?" He said touching her everywhere just to make sure she was really alive. "You placed yourself in front of me, why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." He replied kissing her on the lips. They parted shortly after and just looked at each other.

"What about Marian?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going to go run after her?"

"Why would I do that when I have the love of my life in my arms right now?" He said running his fingers through her hair.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well I was kind of hoping that I would be able to show you how much I love you."

"I like the sound of that, I meant what is going to happen with you and Marian?"

"Ok sweetheart I would love it if we stopped talking about her, I'll sort it out tomorrow please let's have a romantic night, like I wanted to do tonight."

"Ok." She said as she led him back to her room and closed the door, where the only sounds that night were their cries of pleasure.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please let me know that you think.**

**xx**


End file.
